Get Love!
by krazy4kuroshitsuji
Summary: Utau Hoshina, a first year in highschool, is asked out by Ikuto Tsukiyomi, but she currently is in love with soccer player Kukai Souma. Kukai hears Ikuto's love confession and tells Utau to go for it. She now has a broken heart! Who will she choose!


**Sasume:** krazy4kuroshitsuji does not own anything!

Utau's POV

(Utau Hoshina- A first year)

"Kya! Ikuto-senpai is too good looking!" screamed all the fan girls as they watched the captain of the soccer team practice. Seriously, how could all of them not get tired of seeing him everyday? But I don't really have the right to criticize because, even though I'm included in Ikuto-senpai's group of fans, my eyes are only for Kukai. When it comes to Kukai Souma, he is the smallest guy in the class. Everybody teases him saying, "You look like an elementary school kid" or "Your nickname should be kiddo" or even "You are really small built, aren't you?" However, no one actually knows that he really has his cool moments. Ever since I went with my friends to watch the soccer team practice, it was then that I noticed his existence.

Today I went with my friends to watch the soccer team. I saw Kukai playing his hardest. I wonder if he's okay playing against such big-sized people. Ah, Kukai plays with such a grace. He's so amazing. His height doesn't affect him at all…not even one bit! When he runs non-stop on the soccer field, I can't avert my eyes away from him at all. I wonder when it happened, that my eyes only focused on him.

_In the Nurse's Office_

Ah, my lucks really down today, to be on duty as the Health Representative. I want to hurry up and go with Amu and the others to watch the soccer team practice.

"Excuse me, could you help me disinfect my wound?" said a voice from behind. I turned around, no way! It was Kukai Souma!

_Kukai_-"Where's sensei? Not here?"

I paused for a second because I was mesmerized by his glistening face.

_Utau_-"Oh…sensei stepped out for a moment."

_Kukai_- "Oh! That's right! You are the Health Rep., then could you help me disinfect this wound?"

I sat down and started to treat. This feels like a dream… this is our first time alone together. I could actually get this close to him. Ah! It's good to be Health Rep.! The more I look at hi, the more bruises I see.

_Utau_- "Kukai, you have bruises all over your body!"

_Kukai_-"Eh? This is nothing. If I were to mind them, then I wouldn't be able to play soccer at all. My physique is not as strong as the others… that's why I have to run more to support my teammates. Since I'm not that tall, I have to work extra hard in my jumping, and since I can't do anything about our physical differences, I'll have to run more to make up the difference. So it's okay if I were to get a little injury here and there!"

_Utau_- "Wow, you really don't mind at all. So is soccer really all that fun?"

_Kukai_- "Eh?"

_Utau_- "Ah, I'm sorry. It's because you talked so happily about it… that's why I felt that you must really like playing soccer."

_Kukai_- "Are you free? Come on, give it a try!"

He led me to the soccer field and tried to teach me how to play soccer. Gosh I looked like an idiot trying to play! Oh well! I had fun anyway. It's jus like he said, so even if we get hurt, we are so engrossed in playing that it doesn't seem to matter. To me, however, the reason is because I can be with Kukai from now on.

I was walking down the hallway to go see the soccer practice when someone called my name from. I turn around and saw Ikuto Tsukiyomi, captain of the soccer team.

_Ikuto_- "I'd like to talk with you. I see you at soccer practice everyday and I've become interested in you. I want you to go out with me."

At that moment I saw Kukai standing right behind him.

_Ikuto_- "I'll be waiting for your answer." Then he walked off.

Kukai stared at me for a second and then he also walked off. I yelled his name and ran after him. He turned around and started to speak.

_Kukai_- "I'm happy for you."

I looked at him in confusion and shock.

_Kukai_- "I knew that you came everyday to watch Ikuto-senpai."

_Utau_- "Wait! I-"

_Kukai_- "I'll support you. Senpai is a good guy. You should definitely go for it."

I thought it wasn't okay. A relationship with a senpai? Who I didn't even like? Kukai doesn't get it at all…

_Utau_- "Yeah, that's right, isn't it?"

I have to smile. I couldn't hold back my heartbroken tears, so I ran passed him as fast as I could. Those words, I didn't want to hear them! Seriously, I will stop going to see the soccer team…

_A voice from behind_- "Utau!"

It was Amu.

_Amu_- "Utau! You look really down. Did something happen? Well treat this as a way of helping relive your stress. Let's go watch the soccer team practice with Ikuto-senpai!"

_Utau_- "No, I don't want to. This kind of thing you can leave me out of."

_Amu_- "what are you saying/ today they are split into red and white teams for practice! This is the best chance to admire Ikuto-senpai's skills!"

I can't watch this! I wanted to put off seeing Ikuto-senpai. In reality, to face Kukai, who broke my heart, makes it even…

_A teammate_- "Kukai fell! It looks really painful!"

I clutched the side of the fence. His wounds looked serious. Eh? He stood up? He seems like he wants to continue. He's running! For real? How dedicated. It's only a practice match, so why is he taking it so seriously? Even though his movements are no good, he still plays. So this is what he meant. No matter how bad the situation is, he will fight on. Despite his injury and his small built body, he still is not giving up because of his strong will. This is what truly attracts me to him… just because Kukai doesn't like me; I'm going to give up? Is this how little my love for him is? Furthermore, I haven't told him about my feelings right? I still haven't done anything! Regarding Ikuto-senpai or Kukai! This misunderstanding is because my indecisiveness!

I climbed to the top of the fence and yelled to Kukai.

_Utau_- "Don't lose Kukai!"

_Kukai_- "Idiot! Aren't you cheering for the wrong person?

_Utau_- "No, I'm not! I haven't made a mistake! It's Kukai! You're the only one whom I've been rooting for this whole time! I like Kukai the best!"

He stood there and smiled.

_A teammate_- "Kukai! Turn around!"

He turned around and butterfly kicked the ball in to the goal scoring the winning goal. He looked absolutely amazing! He walked toward the fence.

_Kukai_- "Thank-you for cheering me on. I like you. Even though I said I'd be rooting for you and Senpai, but my feelings were the opposite. I don't want to lose you to Senpai. I didn't even want to lose this match to Ikuto-senpai. I want you to only look at me."

_Utau_- "Okay! I'll be cheering you on!"

I was so happy that I began to cry. I jumped down from the fence into his arms.

**Sasume:** So? How was it? If you readers want me to continue this story, please review! I'm sorry that this was kind of boring, but I promise that it will get better! This story is an actual manga, so if you want to read the manga, I will give you the name if you ask.


End file.
